1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a display device, which integrates a mask layer with a substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FDPs) have been developed sequentially, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, plasma display panel (PDP) display, and so on. The flat panel display is being used to replace cathode ray tube (CRT) display gradually.
In general, the process of manufacturing a conventional display comprises providing a front substrate and a rear substrate, assembling the front substrate with the rear substrate, and performing package process for the front substrate and the rear substrate. A conventional package process usually comprises steps of forming a sealing material on the front substrate, on the rear substrate, or around both the front and rear substrates and using a laser beam to irradiate the sealing material after assembling the front substrate with the rear substrate, so as to seal the front and rear substrates by the sealing material. In laser process, a beam size of the laser beam is usually larger than a width of the sealing material. To prevent an active area and a driving circuit, which are outside the package area, from being damaged by the laser beam and to raise yield rate, the prior art disposes a sealing mask on the front substrate for protection during the laser process.
Most of the sealing masks are manufactured by plating a glass with a metal film. To prevent the laser head from being damaged by the laser beam, which is reflected by the metal film, it is necessary to install an alignment system for the sealing mask, so as to align the sealing mask with the laser beam before the laser process. The manufacture cost will increase due to the alignment system and the total assembly time will also increase due to the alignment of the sealing mask. Furthermore, the price of manufacturing the sealing mask is very expensive since the size of the sealing mask has to be larger than the size of the substrate and the sealing mask can only be used for a few months, such that the manufacture cost will further increase.